The Gordon Research Conference on Cancer meets each year to discuss current areas of cancer research. The 1975 Conference will concentrate on "control" mechanisms. There will be nine sessions each with a chairman and two speakers discussing molecular control, immunologic control and the control of clinical cancer using chemo and immunotherapy. The purpose of the Conference is to broaden the outlook of the participants, to exchange current information, and to assess the state of knowledge in given areas.